When Max thinks about Angels
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: Max needs to get out of Fang's gaze. So she flys off in the pouring rain, When Nudge and Angel find her, they are all able to let go, and sing about what matters what happens when the boys find them? Song fic to 'When I think about Angels' by Jamie O'Neal


The rain was pouring down from dark clouds, but Max didn't mind, she was flying nonetheless.

She needed to be free.

She was thinking about her flock, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, heck, even Total was on her mind. But there was just one person that she couldn't think about, someone who she didn't need to think about, she had stopped thinking about him. Although she was still reeling from his lips he was so soft for someone who was so so- URG! No thinking about Fang! NONE!

She was TRYING to stop thinking about him, anyway. After another five minutes of flying, she landed on a cliff, and sat down in the pouring rain, letting herself get soaked, she heard a soft tune starting in the background. Where it specifically came from, she couldn't guess. But when a certain time came in the music, Max suddenly saw lyrics in her mind, and they were so true, so she let herself go (where no one could hear her.) She started to sing:

"_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes  
Why do I see you when a stranger passes by  
I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind  
I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin  
And when it's raining  
You won't find me complainin' cause,"_

Here she heard a second voice join in.

Nudge.

When had SHE come? But Max didn't stop singing, she just got louder, stronger and happy.__

"When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you,"

Then, amazingly, another voice joined.

Angel.

How spacey she was getting. Not hearing two of her flock members coming up behind her.

But, like last time, she was carefree, and continued to sing. Sing the words that were bursting out of her heart, straight to her mouth. __

"The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss  


_I like the way that they  
Both linger on my lips  
Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies  
Must be the way the heart is fluttering inside  
Beautiful distraction  
You make every thought a chain reaction_

When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you,"  


While the song was dwindling down, Max looked around her, the rain was gone now, and in its place, was the girls of her flock. Nudge and Angel, she smiled and for the first time, she was just an ordinary 14 year old girl holding a crush for her best friend. She finished the song with a bit of a wistful sound in her voice. _  
_

"_Anywhere I go  
Anything I do  
Everything around me baby  
Makes me think of you. When I think about rain  
I think about singing  
When I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven then  
I think about angels  
When I think about angels  
I think about you."_

All three of them finished in smooth tones, and smiled together, all thinking about the loves in their lives. The thing or person that is most important to them, people that they would die for, or try to ease suffering in some sort of way.

Angel had Total and Celeste

Nudge had her budding relationship with Gazzy, and talking of course

And Max. Well, Max had her flock, but mostly she had Fang. He was her right and left arm, he was the person that made her smile when she was sick, or when she was mad, he made her calm down. He was her other half.

They were so busy being care free; they missed the sound of wings coming closer. Fang and Gazzy had heard the whole song, they had silently followed Angel when her and Nudge had suddenly gotten up in the middle of dinner with a glazed look in both of their eyes, talking about Max. They had flown about ten minutes when they all saw Max on the face of a cliff, singing in a breathtaking voice.

By the time the song had stopped, both boys were entranced. The girls of their flock had just left their control in the ground as their singing broke their spirits from their bodies and carried them up and away.

Max realized that she was coming down, along with her worries, and more embarrassing things came to mind.

She didn't realize that she was touching Fang until she heard his voice, shaky as it was, it was his voice all the same.

"W-What was t-that, Max?" She opened her eyes to see Fang in front of her, she had put her hand on his chest.

Gazzy standing in front of Nudge, his eyes were unfocused and he looked majorly happy, actually both boys looked the same.

"I-I dun-dunno." Max's voice was just as shaky as Fang's. He looked confused, then Fang looked at Gazzy, and they both had a wicked gleam in their eyes. Then, without a second's hesitation, Gazzy and Fang leaned over to kiss the girls in front of them.

The girls were surprised, but that wasn't going to stop them.

Max wrapped her arms around Fang and leaned in to his kiss with more enthusiasm than she had ever put into their little kisses (that were happening more and more often.)

Nudge was a little more surprised, but she put her arms around Gazzy, who was as tall as she was now, and sighed.

Nobody noticed Angel sitting on the cave floor, concentrating on the task before her.

See, while Nudge and Max were finishing the song, she had taken hold of Fang and Gazzy's minds, and made them lose their will for a couple minutes. She gave then it back after they were close enough to the girls that they knew what they needed to do.

Angel opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at the scene that lay before her eyes.

Nudge in Gazzy's arms.

Max in Fang's.

'_Ah, the sweet, sweet victory!'_ Angel's thoughts were something along those lines, and as she watched her family fall, she was happy for the first time in a long time.

**WELL PEOPLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? R&R… I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER ONE, CALLED WHY THEY CALL IT FALLING… OH BY THE WAY, DID YOU GET THE '**watched her family fall.**' IT MENT FALLING IN, LOVE IF YOU DIDN'T**

**ANYWAY! R&R ASAP, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!**


End file.
